Under the Cherry Tree
by asm-hime
Summary: Desire blurs the line of rationality and insanity. Young Captain Kuchiki didn't know the temptation of flesh would be so hard to resist, especially once you've had a taste of the forbidden fruit... Byakuya/ O.C.
1. Blaze

**Ch1: Blaze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

The night sky above Karakura Town was starless. The streets were empty, with no sound except the howling wind; the signal of the coming storm. Thunder rumbled and lightning illuminated the cloudy gray sky. Soon the rain would fall in torrents, trapping people in homes and offices. In her fourth story apartment in the Karakura business district, a young woman of twenty sits at her bay window, looking out at the dark spring sky. Her hands gently rubbing her swollen belly and praying her son would not decide he wanted to enter the world on that day cause there was no way for her to get to a hospital when the rain starts. _'Be patient little one'_ she thought, looking lovingly at her belly. Then she felt a kick, he was awake and active. Hopefully he wouldn't be that way all night, she really needed the sleep.

Sighing she adjusted her position and made herself more comfortable. She just entered her eighth month and she wasn't due for another six weeks or so. But her pregnancy was anything but predictable. From the beginning it was touch and go. And then there was the pain, especially because her child had very strong spiritual powers that he obviously couldn't control. It was painful and tiring, especially now that he was moving around more. She would spend days on end doing nothing but resting simply because she couldn't move; it was too painful.

She continued sitting at the window, watching the empty streets below. Her mind was filled with thoughts she didn't want, but ones that plagues her nonetheless. That's when she felt it; sudden, sharp pain in her abdomen, followed by movement in her womb. _Something_ was happening, whether it is labor or worse, she did not know. She slowly stood up and looked out the window and then to the clock on the wall. It was 9:34pm and the rain was nothing more than a drizzle at this point, but it was sure to get worse. She was all alone in her apartment, if something were to happen, she would have no help.

Deciding the best course of action was to leave; she waddled into her bedroom and picked up her overnight bag, already filled with whatever she would need for a hospital stay.

Donning a thicker sweater, her raincoat and rain boots, she picked up her umbrella, slung her overnight bag onto her shoulder and made her way down to the first floor as quick as possible. She pulled out her cell phone and called the cab company. They said they'd send someone over as soon as possible. Sitting on a chair in the lobby waiting for the cab, she thought about where she should go. She didn't want to go to the hospital considering all the issues she'd been having with her pregnancy were not normal _human_ issues. There was only one place she knew she would be able to get the help she needed. Sighing, she dialed the number from memory.

"Urahara Shouten! The handsome Kisuke Urahara here!" said a jovial voice from the other end.

"Cut the shit Kisuke. I need your help" the girl said biting back a groan from the growing pain in her stomach.

"Something wrong? Is it the baby? Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need someone to come get you? HEY JINTA GET YORUICHI!" she heard him say in one breath.

"Geez, calm down! Yes, it is the baby. I'm in pain and I think something's wrong. I don't know what to do, can I come over?" she asked, her voice pleading.

"Of course, of course. Do you need a ride?" he responded.

"No, I already called a cab. Ah, it's here, I'll see you in a few" she said as she watched the cab pull up in front of the building. Pocketing her cell phone and opening her umbrella she carefully grabbed her bag and made her way out the door and into the waiting cab. As she was giving the driver instructions, she felt another intense wave of pain wrack her body and she shrieked in response.

"Are you okay ma'am?" the cabbie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, please hurry" she whispered before laying her head back and closing her eyes.

The drive seemed much longer than she ever remembered it being. But eventually she was at her destination. Kisuke and Jinta were waiting for her in front the shop. Jinta opened the door and held an umbrella over her head. She paid the cabbie and gave a generous tip as Kisuke grabbed her bag and helped her out of the car and into the shop. As they walked into the living area, Yoruichi came running up to her.

"Oh Kami! You're huge! Are you sure you're not carrying twins or something?" she joked and she embraced the young woman and rubbed her belly gently.

"Not everyone can have your figure Yoruichi!" the girl scolded and Kisuke helped her sit.

"Haha! True! But Ami, where the heck have you been? Especially with your condition, you should have stayed close to us!" the brusque woman questioned.

"Hmm, I decided to keep my distance in case they came looking. I only moved back to Karakura a few weeks ago. I couldn't stand being away from friends any longer" Ami replied with a sad smile.

Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged looks. They could both understand where she was coming from. In her shoes, they would have done the same. She was in a situation not of her own making, but nevertheless she graciously fell into place and took the entire burden onto her shoulders. When she left them immediately after returning to the real world five months ago, they did not question or follow her, they knew she was doing what she had to. So, instead they waited and worried and hoped she would return soon. Despite not knowing her for very long, they were both very fond of the young woman. She blew into their lives like a hurricane, taking charge and making changes. With her came smiles and laughter, as well as a new, deeper appreciation for life. It pained them to see her in this predicament. But they would be there for her. They would stand with her.

They sat quietly for a while, just sipping their tea and listening to the storm beginning outside. She was still in pain, in fact it was getting worse. Yoruichi and Kisuke didn't miss the grimace on her face.

"How bad is the pain right now?" Yoruichi asked in a serious tone.

"Bad, but it doesn't feel quite like labor. I think he's in distress." The girl answered as calmly as she could. It pained her very soul to think her child was in any kind of pain. She was the mother and therefore _she_ was the one to bear the pain, not her innocent child.

"I called Isshin" Kisuke announced.

"I _really _didn't want t drag him into this" she replied with a frustrated sigh. Getting Isshin involved meant getting those two involved, and she was sure they had enough on their plate without having to deal with her problems too. But once Isshin knew, he would come and so would the rest. She simply had to resign herself to her fate. If it meant helping her son, she would do anything.

Almost as if on cue, she heard the door of the shop slam open and two people yell her name at the same time. Before she could even get up, she was being embraced by a soaking wet Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo. Chuckling, she put her hands around the shivering twosome and returned their embrace. They stayed that way until Isshin scolded them about suffocating the pregnant woman. The both released her and sat back as Ururu presented them with towels.

"I'm sorry" Ami said, looking from Ichigo to Rukia.

"Baka! You should have let us come with you! Do you have any idea how worried we were! What if you got hurt? What if-" Ichigo began, but was then cut off by a kick in the shin from Rukia.

"Fool! I told you! She had no choice!" Rukia scolded as she made her way to snuggle up to Ami.

"She's right Ichigo; there was nothing anyone could have done for her. Her best chance was going alone" Isshin interjected as he took off his rain coat and put his bag down. "Shall we have a look little lady?" he added with a grin.

Ami laid down, her head in Yoruichi's lap, and Isshin pulled her shirt up to expose her belly. Rukia couldn't help herself. The entire way over there she was wondering how Ami would look. She couldn't imagine her with a pregnant belly. But it was _beautiful_. Ami was _beautiful_. She had never really been in such close proximity to a pregnant woman, and it was fascinating. To think there was another person inside of her. Rukia's hand unconsciously went to her own stomach. _'I wonder how that feels…'_

Ichigo watched Rukia closely. She had obviously not seen many pregnant women in her very long life, and her reaction was –dare he say it- _cute_. His eyebrow shot up as he watched her hand move from her lap to her stomach, almost of its own accord. Rukia was a woman, a grown woman who was naturally affected by the sight of her dear friend being so pregnant. Looking from the petite shinigami to the woman being examined by his father, he had to agree that the look suited her. Ami was always very motherly, in a cool sort of way. She had come into his life and showed him light, just like she did with Rukia. To them, she was a mother figure of sorts. They sought her for comfort, encouragement, and love. And she gave it to them unquestioningly and unconditionally. She was the sun, and they needed her to live. Of course, he was still pissed that she ran off and hid for so long on her own, when they would have gladly gone with her, since she obviously felt very strongly about leaving. But seeing her now softened his anger. He was just glad she was back and she was safe. From that point on, they would take care of her.

Isshin Kurosaki was worried for the girl he considered one of his own. She was not doing well. From his experience with his own late wife, he knows how difficult a pregnancy like hers can be. However, he was there _with_ Masaki. Ami was on her own, the father of her child wasn't even in this dimension. He couldn't fathom the pain she must be in. During Masaki's pregnancy with Ichigo, who had immense spirit power even then, he constantly had to soothe his son while in the womb, or else Masaki would suffer since she was only human. Though Ami had strong spiritual pressure herself, it would take more than just her own power to keep her son's powerful aura in check, she would need the father for this. He sighed heavily before looking up at the young girl's face. When he did, it broke his heart. Her usually bright, cheerful face was creased with worry for her unborn child.

"The baby is fine. He's doing well. In fact, you can feel his unique aura through yours, since it's so strong already. But that's exactly what's causing you so much pain. You alone aren't enough to soothe him when his aura fluctuates the way it is now. The pain will only grow worse. _You're_ the one who's in danger here" Isshin reported somberly, sitting down.

Ami sighed in relief and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her son was fine. He was healthy and well, and that was all that mattered to her. She understood full well what Isshin was trying to tell her. He was telling her she needed _him_. The thought of having him anywhere near her child after what he put her through made her blood boil. She could, and would, bear the pain until birth. Pain was something she had gotten plenty of with _him_. At least at the end of this ordeal, she'll have something worthwhile.

The other occupants watched as relief played across the girls features. They were glad the child was well, but they were all gravely concerned for her well being. She had been through enough, and the last thing she needed was more pain.

Rukia felt the weight of the news the heaviest. She was _there_ when Ami was suffering, and she didn't even notice. Now that Ami was safe, there was nothing Rukia could do for her. _Nothing_. She wasn't able to help her then and she can't help her now. It was too much. Ami was always there for her- _always_. She held her when she cried over her burden as a Kuchiki, she made her laugh with her ridiculous antics, and showed her how to live her life in a way that made her, Rukia, happy. For that she would be forever grateful, she wished there was something she could do for her now. But there was nothing.

Ichigo clenched his teeth. She was suffering and all he could do was watch. It was that _bastard's_ fault! Why did she have to feel such pain even now? He wanted to hit something. For once he was hoping there was a hollow alert so he could go relieve some stress.

The whole room fell silent. Ami resumed her sitting position. She could feel an array of emotions in the room, but Rukia's was the strongest. Her shame was tearing Ami's heart to bits. Reaching over, she pulled Rukia's small frame toward her and settled her little body against her own. Nothing she said, and nothing she could say, will ever make Rukia feel less guilt over what happened to her. But Rukia was always more of an action rather than words kind of girl.

Rukia was shocked. She was drowning herself in self pity, and then suddenly she was pulled forward and Ami wrapped an arm around her. Rukia's violet eyes misted over as she looked up at the woman whose embrace was so warm and safe. Ami was looking at her with eyes full of love. Immediately Rukia felt relief. She rested her head against Ami's very voluptuous chest.

"Can…can I touch?" Rukia then asked shyly, breaking the silence in the room.

Ami's reply was a soft smile. She took Rukia's small hand and placed on her protruding belly. Rukia's hand shook at first, it was warm and strange, but it was nice. Her eyes widened when she felt movement. She smiled and looked up at Ami who laughed. Now thoroughly curious, she both her hands on Ami's stomach and waited. Again she felt a kick, stronger this time. The petite woman squealed in excitement.

From across the room, Ichigo was barely managing to conceal his smile. It was quite the heartwarming sight. Both women looked genuinely happy; Rukia beaming with child-like curiosity and Ami glowing with maternal love. A rumble of thunder shook the shop to its foundation, followed by deadly, bright lightening. The power shut off and he heard startled gasps from both Rukia and Ami. Instantly, he was on his feet and across the room, kneeling next to them in the dark. There was movement to the side and behind him, and his natural instinct put him on high alert. The sound of a striking match brought his attention to the back of the room where Kisuke was lighting candles. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he sat close to the two girls. He felt Ami grab his hand. Ichigo looked up and met her soft, dark eyes. They were reassuring and thankful all at once. He felt a wave of warmth course through him just at her touch. He couldn't help but smile.

Isshin watched the scene before him with a grin. His son was finally learning to be more open, and Rukia has found the acceptance she craved. He was a happy man. But looking at Ami, he could see that she was still in pain and she needed rest. It was already past midnight.

"Okay children! Let Ami-chan get her rest!" Isshin mock commanded.

Without another word, Yoruichi walked over to Ami and helped her out. An exchange of goodnights was made and Ami, Rukia, Yoruichi and Ururu left the men in the sitting room.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi helped Ami settle into a futon in one of the spare rooms. Rukia snuggled up next to her and they both began to drift to sleep as Ururu left for her own room and Yoruichi sat nearby keeping watch.

Shihoin Yoruichi was not usually a nervous person. But her feline instincts told her not all was well in Karakura tonight. Besides the rain storm, other trouble was brewing. The hairs on the back of her neck have been standing since Ami and Rukia settled down. Someone was coming, she could feel it. As much as she hoped she was wrong, the many years of staying under the radar made her almost psychic when it came to approaching danger. She sat in the darkness for a while longer, listening to the breathing of the two beings sleeping in the room. Rukia was sound asleep from her emotionally exhausting night. Ami, however, was breathing heavily, obviously in pain. The neko-onna wished she could do something to ease her burden. But as the minutes passed, her unease simply grew and she could sit still no longer. She got up and went to open the bedroom door, when she felt _it_.

In the sitting room, Ichigo, Isshin, and Kisuke were discussing what they should do next. Hey all wanted to help her, but they were at a loss as to _how_ they could do that. As they sat there with heavy hearts, they felt a surge of reiatsu they all recognized as a Senkaimon being opened. They looked at each other with confused expressions, which soon turned to sheer panic when they realized the implications of what was happening. They were coming for her. Who? They didn't know, but this surely couldn't be good.

Ichigo was the first to move, before the other two could say anything, he had stood up and pressed his substitute badge to his chest, detaching his soul from his body. Hand gripping the hilt of his zanpakutou, he rushed to the room where Ami was. As he approached, the door slid open and Yoruichi appeared with a serious expression on her face, Rukia was two steps behind her, holding onto Ami protectively.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo questioned as he looked the young woman over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but what's going on? Whose reiatsu is that?" Ami questioned as they made their way back to the front of the shop once again.

"I don't know. It's no one I recognize" Rukia said, confused, and she turned to Kisuke with questioning eyes.

"I don't know either. It's no shinigami that I know" he replied, turning to Yoruichi.

"They're from the Kuchiki house" Yoruichi announced calmly.

The occupants of the room could do nothing but stare at the woman as if she sprouted a second head. Who from the Kuchiki house was here? Why? Well, the why was obvious; they wanted Ami.

They felt the two auras draw closer. Ichigo and Rukia, who was now out of her gigai, took protective stances in front of their friend. Yoruichi stood with Kisuke in front of them and Isshin stood at Ami's side, keeping her steady. The poor thing looked like she would faint any moment, and she was visibly shaking.

As the rain continued to fall and the thunder boomed outside, two men dressed in black robes bearing the Kuchiki crest approached the Urahara Shouten. They were on a mission from the head Elder of the Kuchiki clan, Manami-sama to retrieve the young woman named Ami. They knew her by appearance since they shadowed Manami-sama often on her outings to visit the girl when she lived at Byakuya-sama's home. They were told to be gentle with her as she carried _precious _cargo. They weren't sure what that meant exactly, but they were about to find out.

_A.N.- This is my first story EVER. I'm no writer but reading all the amazing stories on here made me want in on the action too :O_


	2. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

_**Thank you **_**hypotia **_**for my first review!**_

_**And also to all of my viewers and readers! **_

_**I'd really appreciate it if readers would review and let me know what they think. Since it's my very first fanfic I'm quite self-conscious and feedback will let me know if I'm doing okay. I also welcome suggestions and criticism. Feel free to message me as well **_

_**A note about the story: there will be plenty of IchiRuki later on. I'm a HUGE IchiRuki fan but Byakuya is just too interesting a character to be left out! And of course, so story is complete without a little adventure and action so look for that later on. **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Stopping in front of the door, the two men looked at each other and nodded before the taller of the pair stepped forward and slid the door open slowly. They were met with the angry eyes of the substitute shinigami and Rukia-sama. This, however, they were expecting. Manami-sama had warned them that Rukia and the ryoka boy were notoriously protective of the girl. The strangers held their hands up showing that they meant no harm.

Rukia watched the two strangers as they held their hands up, palm forward, and stepped out of the shadows. She recognized them, though she didn't know them personally. Immediately her stance relaxed. Surely their master meant Ami no harm. After all, it was the old woman who helped Ami out of the main house.

"You two. You are Manami-sama's shadow, are you not?" Rukia demanded in her gruff voice.

"Hai. Rukia-sama, we're here to collect Ami-sama and escort her back to the Kuchiki manor, immediately. Please step aside" the dark haired man she knew as Kaito responded.

"What? You assholes aren't taking her anywhere!" Ichigo bellowed as he tightened his grip on Zangetsu.

"Wait Ichigo. Manami-sama is Byakuya-bo's grandmother, and the head elder of their clan. Why would she send you here? Did she not help Ami flee in the first place?" Yoruichi interrogated.

"Hai, Shihoin-dono. However, the situation has changed. Manami-sama only sent us to retrieve her. She also wrote a letter." The blonde haired boy said as he drew a folded parchment from his haori.

Yoruichi stepped up and took the document, Kisuke stood next to her as she read the contents. Her grip tightened on the paper, her face contorting with anger.

"What does it say Yoruichi-san" Ichigo asked impatiently.

Sighing heavily, she handed the paper to Kisuke and turned to talk to the young ones, "It says that an old enemy of the Kuchiki has found out about Ami's _condition_ and have made direct threats against her… and her unborn child. In order to best protect her, she should be returned to the Kuchiki house…" the woman trailed off.

"Fuck that! We'll protect her here!" Ichigo rebutted.

"No, Ichigo, we _can't_" Kisuke added, his eyes never leaving the letter in his hand. "We alone cannot keep her safe from this threat. She would be safest at the Kuchiki house, where there will be many to guard her" the man finished.

"Like hell she'll be safe!" the orange-haired teen responded, his words laced with his anger.

"Ichigo calm down! This is Manami-sama. She's always cared deeply about Ami's safety!" Rukia defended.

"Kurosaki-dono, we have no intention to hurt Ami-sama. Our instructions were to see her safely back to the Kuchiki house, where she will be well cared for and under Manami-sama's watchful gaze. She will be safe." The elder guard interjected.

Ichigo did not like this one bit. He trusted no one from that family right now, well, except Rukia. He didn't want Ami to go back to a place that held bad memories for her. Plus, how much could he trust these people? They weren't able to keep her safe the first time around! He shut his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But if she goes, we go with her" Ichigo stated in a I-wont-take-no-for-an-answer kind of voice.

The guards exchanged looks. There orders were to bring the girl back safely, nothing was said about any others. Of course, Rukia-sama was to return as well, but what about the rest? While she didn't say to bring any others, she didn't say they _couldn't_ either. If letting them tag along would make the retrieval go smoother, then why not? It would in fact help them in their mission to return her safely.

"Hai. I understand. We were not told she could not bring guests" the same guard intoned once more.

The shinigami relaxed their stances, though they were still on guard. Rukia turned and looked at her friend and was surprised by what she saw.

Ami stood clinging to Isshin's arm for dear life. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her initial thought was that she wasn't going _anywhere_ with _anyone_ and that those two fools best turn and walk away before she lost it. However, at the mention of Manami-sama, she stopped and listened. Manami-sama was the one who helped her leave the Kuchiki house and for that she was forever grateful. Ami couldn't begin to fathom why she would want her to return considering the great personal risk she took getting the young woman out. It was then she heard the man say it. He said an enemy of the Kuchiki made threats of her life and the life of her _child_. Death threats against herself she could handle, but she wasn't so sure she could afford her son the same protection.

Her already tired mind was racing with the possibility of what was to come. It was a no win situation no matter how she looked at it. The last place she wanted to be was back there, where she fought so hard to escape from. But, it would be safe- for her child at least. Well, that was what she hoped anyways. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let go of Isshin's arm. She had to make a decision; one not born from fear or feelings of animosity. She needed to do what was right for the innocent life inside her. When she decided she was going to have this baby, no matter what, she knew she would have a rough road ahead of her. The last few months she spent fussing over every little detail of her unborn child's life. She wanted him to have everything once he entered the world. No matter what the circumstances of his conception, he was completely innocent in this situation, and it was her job as his mother to shield him from harm. If she had to go back _there_ to keep him safe, then so be it.

Her mind was made. Isshin could tell by the rigidity of her posture and the hard look in her eyes. He was surprised when he heard her breathe deeply and then let go of his arm. Looking at her, he felt relief and pride. She had made a very difficult decision, and she made it for all the right reasons. Even though her son was yet to be born, she was a mother. Mothers are notorious protectors of their young, and Ami was no different. She knew what she needed to do and was prepared to do it. All he could do for her now was pray and hope she was strong to endure what was to come.

"Are you prepared Ami-sama?" one guard asked, bowing slightly as he addressed her.

"Hai" she responded softly and she walked forward and took Rukia's hand.

Rukia tightened her hard around Ami's and shot Ichigo a weary glance. From the look in his eyes, he was equally weary. They didn't know what to expect from this point on, but they would face it together. They would protect her from any and all harm together.

"Well, let's go then" Yoruichi said suddenly.

"You-you're coming too?" Ichigo stuttered, stunned.

"Of course, I can't exactly leave our dear Ami in the hands of you whippersnappers. Times like this calls for experienced players" Yoruichi responded playfully, winking at the shocked teen.

Ami was beyond relieved to hear Yoruichi was accompanying them. She had been afraid that she alone would not be enough to keep Rukia and Ichigo, especially Ichigo, out of trouble when the going got rough. At least with Yoruichi there she would not have to worry about her older children so much. Yes, Rukia and Ichigo were like her own; Rukia with her insecure heart and Ichigo with his heavy sadness. They were children in their own way, and they were so vulnerable despite their obvious strength. She loved them dearly and would always be there when they needed her. But right now, she needed them. And was glad they were by her side through this.

The guard looked at the group. They were certainly _interesting_, to say the least. He was curious to see how this would unfold. "The senkaimon has already been adjusted. Shall we leave?" he said gently.

They nodded and turned and walked out the shop doors, leaving them to say their goodbyes.

Meanwhile, inside the Urahara Shouten, Ami was engulfed in Isshin's fatherly embrace. They didn't want to say goodbye, because it was too final. So they shared a silent "see you later" and she turned the walk out the door after the guards. Isshin pulled Rukia and Ichigo into sideways hugs on either side of him, telling them to stay strong and make him proud. After saying a quite goodbye to Kisuke everyone walked outside where the guards had already opened the world gate.

Taking a deep breath Ami took a tentative step toward the gate, only to be swept up and held bridal style in Ichigo's arms. She was shocked, but he only smirked. From beside him she heard Rukia laugh and Yoruichi snort. He was being cheeky, but she would let him get away with it for now, besides it would be faster this way.

"Don't complain if you can't feel your arms later" Ami mumbled with a mock pout on her face.

The young boy chuckled and followed the guards through the gate; Rukia and Yoruichi two paces behind him. The silence was stifling inside the dark severed world. Ami thought it was the opportune time to get some answers about what exactly this threat against her was.

"Ano..hey wait, what's your names anyways?" she asked, feeling stupid for not having done so earlier.

"I am Saito" said the older, dark haired man.

"And I am Reiichirou" said the blond haired boy.

Ami nodded thoughtfully. Reiichirou was one of the names she was considering for her son. She smiled lightly at the thought.

"What is this threat against her and her baby exactly" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"I am sorry, however we are not to discuss any kind of details pertaining to that matter" Saito replied matter-of-factly.

"What the-" Ichigo began, only to be cut off by Yoruichi.

"Leave it alone Ichigo. They couldn't tell you even if they wanted to. Clan matters are just that, they are only to be discussed among clan members and only within the walls of the House" she sagely informed the brash young boy.

"Feh, whatever" Ichigo mumbled.

All the while Rukia was quiet. She was nervous about what would happen once they arrived at the Kuchiki household. The one thing that kept her in line as a proper Kuchiki lady all these years is her fear of having nowhere to belong. However, that fear died when she found a place in the real world with Ichigo and his family; a place where she could be herself and still be accepted. She was a Kuchiki in name only, and would not hesitate to stand against them should she need to. For Ami, she would throw her brothers generosity back into his face.

Ami was calm, but it was a deceptive calm. She knew that when she came face to face with him she would break. But it was too late to have those thoughts, they were nearing the end of the path and soon she would be in the belly of the beast and there would be nothing she could do but make the best of whatever hand she was dealt. All she had to do was keep reminding herself that this wasn't about her. Before she had time to think any more, she saw the other end of the gateway and her heart sped up as they slowly approached the threshold. As they crossed into the Soul Society, she felt her heart beating so hard she thought it would rip through her chest.

The sudden light hurt her eyes. They were in the garden that held the senkaimon owned by the Kuchiki's. She felt Ichigo's grip tighten. Looking up at him, she whispered to let her down. At first he was hesitant, but she gave him a look that said to do what he was told, and so he did. Holding Ichigo's arm to steady herself, she breathed deeply and turned around the meet her maker. She couldn't help but smile when her eyes met those of Manami-sama. Without thinking, she walked toward the elderly woman and embraced her. Manami laughed and returned the gesture.

"Thank you for returning, child" she whispered to Ami as they broke apart.

"I didn't want to" she answered honestly, looking down.

Manami only smiled kindly in response. She couldn't blame the girl for not wanting to return. "You brought guests I see" she said next.

"No way we'd let her come back here alone!" Ichigo ground out.

"Ichigo do not show Manami-sama such disrespect!" Rukia scolded, hitting him in the arm. They began bickering and only stopped when Ami pulled both their ears and scolded them for their childish behavior.

"You have to forgive them Manami-sama, those two never stop. Ah, I'm sure you already know Shihoin Yoruichi, she will also be staying with me, if you will permit it" Ami said politely, eyeing the woman carefully.

"Of course! How could I forget Yoruichi! She played with Byakuya quite a bit when he was young" Manami replied.

"I wouldn't call such uncouth behavior playing, Obaa-sama" came a deep, cold baritone voice from the sides to their left.

Ami froze immediately as she recognized the voice. She felt Rukia put a hand on her back, and she let out the breath she was holding. Turning her head slowly, she watched the newcomer emerge from the shadows and came to a stop a few feet away from them. She felt his cold eyes on her and wanted to flinch, but didn't move.

"Explain" was all he said in a dangerous tone.

_**Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon! **_

_**~asm-hime**_


	3. Belly of the Beast

**Belly of the Beast_  
><em>**

**_My apologies for the long wait. I'm incredibly skeptical about this chapter. I haven't gotten too much feedback on this story and I have my doubts about continuing it. _**

**_And a big thank you to all my readers and viewers! :)  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**.

Byakuya was in his office at the 6th Division working on the back-log of paperwork. It was late at night but that didn't matter. He had been neglecting office duties for the past few weeks in favor of training with the new recruits. Usually he left that to Renji, but he needed the distraction. He figured sparring would keep his mind off of that blasted woman who seemed to plague his every thought. He was starting the last pile when a Jigokuchou flew into the room. Holding out an elegant finger, the insect landed and relayed its message.

Immediately his expression hardened. Standing up, he stormed out of the room and down the empty hallways. Once outside, he flash stepped toward his home. Arriving at the front gates, he's greeted by Hisana who has an odd expression on her face. If he didn't know her, he would have thought the emotion to be anger. But there was no way gentle, meek Hisana would show any sign of fury.

"Byakuya-sama!" she cried, throwing herself at him, yet another strange action from her.

"Hisana" he replied in his usual tone, not returning her embrace.

"Byakuya-sama. Manami-sama is in the East Garden" he heard a servant announce.

Detaching Hisana from his person, the Kuchiki Lord began walking in the direction of the Senkaimon gate. The message he received earlier had informed him that his honorable grandmother had opened the Senkaimon without permission from officials or him for that matter. He was furious, to say the least. It was direct insubordination. The only one who could open that gate without permission was him, because he was the head of the clan. However, she had apparently marched into the manor with her strongest guards and made her way to the garden where she apparently sent Saito and Reiichirou through to the living world.

As he approached the garden gate, he felt several familiar reiatsu and stopped mid-step. His eyes narrowed. It was the Kurosaki brat and his sister along with the infuriating neko-onna. With new fury, he continued walking but stopped dead in his tracks once more when he caught sight of the fourth, and most unexpected, person.

It was the woman who haunted his waking and sleeping hours. Whose face he saw whenever he closed his eyes; the woman whom his body burned and ached for, to the point where he could not bring himself to touch his own _wife_.

He could not stop himself from taking in her every feature. Her soft black hair was shorter, stopping at ear-length, and her frayed bangs fell lightly on her forehead. Her skin was the sun-kissed tan he remembered. The V-cut sweater showed the seductive swell of her large breasts that somehow seemed even fuller than before. His eyes continued to travel down and stopped, widening minutely at the sight before him. Both her hands rested gently on her large, swollen belly.

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart speeding up. _Pregnant_. She was pregnant and very close to giving birth if her size was any indication. His first thought was that she was pregnant with _his_ child. Could there be any other explanation? Yet, he could not help but feel insecure. She had left the Kuchiki house and went into hiding, so why was she there now? She wouldn't come back if the child was his, she would at least know that she would be forced to remain with the child once it was born; _if_ it was his. She wouldn't risk that after going through so much trouble to leave. The only explanation left was that it wasn't his. However, that still left the question of why she was at the Kuchiki house when there were other Senkaimon in the Seireitei. Then he remembered why he had rushed home to begin with; his grandmother had opened the Senkaimon.

He moved his gaze from the woman to his grandmother, gritting his teeth in his fury, Stepping out of the shadows, he addressed the group.

"Explain" was all he said, as he once again rested his heavy gaze on the pregnant girl. Something inside him clenched at the way she flinched and shivered at the sound of his voice. Byakuya watched as his sister and the brat took protective stances beside her.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped

"Rukia, what the hell do you think you are doing?" came the angry voice of Hisana from behind him. He had not even realized she followed him. When had she become so good at hiding her presence?

"This is not the place for such a discussion" said Manami in a no-nonsense voice. "As you can see, Ami-chan is in no condition to be standing out in the night air. Let us go inside and have tea; there is a lot to be said."

"Forgive me, but I think Ami-chan should be resting now, she has been in a lot of pain lately and there is no use in stressing her already tired body with a conversation we can have later," Yoruichi announced suddenly. She could sense Ami didn't want to be near Byakuya at that time, and he was furious with the situation. Surely this would end badly if they were all put into the same room now.

Manami looked at Yoruichi for a moment and then turned her gaze to the young woman. Indeed she was not looking well. She was close to giving birth and passing through the Dangai must not have been easy on her already unstable body. She nodded.

"Yes, yes of course! You must rest dear" she said to the girl as she cupped her cheek, and then turned to give orders to her shadows.

"If you will follow Rei-chan, he will take you to your room. Yoruichi-chan won't you join my grandson and I for tea?" she said and then turned and walked away, while Ichigo and Rukia followed Ami with Reiichiro.

Byakuya turned on his heels and went in after them. Once settled and comfortable in the western style sitting room, he turned his attention onto his grandmother once more. As he was about to speak, she raised a hand to silence him.

"I will speak and you will listen" the old woman said, looking directly at him. "I have asked that Ami-chan be brought back to the Kuchiki House in light of a serious threat against her and her unborn child. A few days ago I received a letter from a very old enemy of the Kuchiki saying her life and the life of the Kuchiki heir will be theirs. I know I should not have kept this from you Byakuya, but I do not regret doing so. Your rash actions would have made the situation worse. So, I sent Saito and Rei-chan to retrieve her, so that we may keep her safe. With that being said she, and her friends, will be staying until we can guarantee her safety."

"Are- are you saying she is carrying Byakuya-sama's child? That is ridiculous. He would never lay with the likes of her!" said Hisana in a hysterical voice.

Manami narrowed her eyes at Hisana. The girl had obviously lost her mind when she returned from the dead. She seemed to have forgotten that she was nothing but a wanderer from Rukongai when Byakuya brought her to them. Besides, even if she was his wife, she had no place in this conversation. But it might be for the best that she hears this now. Sighing, she sipped her tea and was about to respond when another voice cut in.

"Hisana-sama, I assure you that the child she's carrying is indeed his. Whatever issues you have, take them up with your husband" Yoruichi said, not liking the way her friend was being insulted.

Manami smirked and looked at Yoruichi, who winked at her.

Byakuya was beyond shocked, though one could not tell by the look on his face. His heart was threatening to burst from his chest and his breathing was irregular. His initial assumption was right; she was pregnant with his child. Before he could think on it any further, he heard his wife say his name. Turning to her, he spoke "Hisana, it is late and you should rest. Go."

"But Byakuya-sama I-" she began but was cut off by him telling her she needed her sleep that they would speak later.

Yoruichi and Manami watched as she left the room, fuming. They all sat in silence for a few more minutes before he broke the silence with the question they were hoping to avoid.

"You _knew_ about this _before_ she left?" he questioned in a dangerous tone.

"Yes, I knew, and that is why I helped her leave. You treated her like a whore and then cast her aside when _she_ suddenly returned from the grave. That child had no future here, and we both know that. I did what I did out of love for my daughter," Manami answered, daring him to challenge her. She was not disappointed.

"And that gives you the authority to help her leave this house, carrying _my_ child, without my consent?" he asked and his reiatsu began to rise.

Yoruichi watched the exchange closely, always ready to act. Byakuya was calm and composed on the outside, but on the inside he was still like the child she teased in his youth. Impulsive, rash, and domineering- that was the great 28th head of the Kuchiki house.

She remembered the first time she saw the bruises on Ami's body. Never in a million years would she have thought that he was the one who did that to her. Byakuya was, to be blunt, a brat. But he was an honorable brat, who was raised to be a gentleman. She couldn't believe that he was able to hurt a woman in such a brutal way. Her golden eyes traveled from the angered young lord's face to the face of the old woman she deeply respected.

Kuchiki Manami was a force to be reckoned with. In many ways, Ami is just like her; a spitfire, with more spirit than most men. Manami had been deeply hurt when she found out about Ami's relationship with her grandson. It took three people to restrain to old woman from clobbering her grandson into oblivion. She had begged Ami for forgiveness and Ami, with her all-encompassing and loving heart, had told her she had nothing to be forgiven for. How did they come to this? In her long life, nothing that had happened could compare to this. So much has happened in so little time…

_In the guest wing of the Kuchiki Manor-_

Ichigo paced anxiously inside the lavish bedroom where Ami now lay sleeping on the massive bed. He paused and hazel eyes scanned the room for the umpteenth time. The room was extravagant, as one would expect from a Kuchiki. Intricately painted scrolls hung from the walls and even the shoji was made from high quality washi and decorated with hand-painted blossoms. For such a traditional family, Ichigo was surprised to see that the furnishings were mostly western and of the finest quality. All in all it was beautiful, and this was just a _guest_ room, he couldn't imagine the kind of luxury the family members lived in. His eyes continued their perusal and landed on the large queen sized bed where their dear friend was resting, nestled in soft cotton and down. When the two guards showed them to the room and left, a servant had shuffled in with a sleeping yukata and fresh tea. Rukia helped Ami change and they had tea before they insisted she get some rest. She'd refused, saying she was fine, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, and they waited anxiously for word about what exactly was happening. Reminded of his anxiety he began pacing again.

"For the love of- Will you _stop_!" Rukia hissed, "you're gonna wear a hole in the floor!"

Ichigo stopped and shot her a glare, "Aren't you worried?"

Sighing tiredly, Rukia stood and walked to the shoji screen which she slid open to reveal a garden. She took a deep breath before making her way to the edge of the platform where she sat, her head inclined to the sky. "Of course I'm worried. But getting worked up isn't helping anyone," she replied in a whisper.

Ichigo studied her form in the dim moonlight before moving to sit next to her. He was caught off guard when he felt her lean against him, her head on his shoulder. "I'm not strong enough," he heard her say in a pained tone, "I can't protect anyone."

Rukia had been having this internal conflict for as long as she could remember. She was always alone ever since she could remember. On the streets of Rukongai she fought alone for survival, until she met Renji and the others. Together they braved the harsh environment that was their reality, and as fast as it came it was gone and her family dwindled till only she and Renji were left. She wasn't able to save them. They both joined the Shinigami academy for their own reasons and the rift between them started growing. Along came the Kuchiki's, her departed sister's husband so graciously offered her a place to call home. But that home was colder than she imagined, and she was once again alone with no one to lean on. Then Kaien entered her like unexpectedly, stirring her emotions and kindling hope. That too was fleeting. With her own two hands she shattered that fragile hope and doused the flames in her soul. Still she rallied on, because she was a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's were strong. She sought her purpose and found it in the most unlikely place; Ichigo.

One human boy had altered her world in the most drastic way and shone light on her dreary life. She changed his life, too. Dragging him into a world of war and death, and yet he never complained. Ichigo rose up to meet every challenge and did so with all his heart. Watching over him and guiding him was the task she had assigned to herself. She wanted to _protect_ him, but somehow it was always him protecting her.

She felt a large, calloused hand under her chin lifting her head, then she met Ichigo's gaze. His eyes were the color of molten amber, smoldering against his tanned skin. He was so _beautiful_, she thought as her mind began to drift.

"Rukia" he drawled in his husky tone that sent shivers up her spine.

His other hand came up to caress her cheek and she found herself leaning into his touch, her eyes closing and a long sigh coming from her chapped lips.

"You don't have to be strong for anyone else Rukia. All you need to do is be you. I will protect you. I…" he trailed off and her eyes opened to look at him again.

Their faces were centimeters apart. He leaned forward till his forehead met hers and his warm breath fanned her face. Ichigo wanted to stay that way forever. He never felt more at peace than when he was with Rukia. With her there were no pretenses or facades to be kept up. He didn't need to be anything or anyone besides himself when he was with her. And he wanted her to know she only needed to be herself with him. But Rukia was probably, no wait _definitely_, the most stubborn person he'd ever met. She always wanted to do everything herself; to shoulder the entire burden. In that respect they were so much alike. How many years did he carry the guilt for his mother's death on his shoulders?

But then _she_ came into his world. She gave him the power he needed to protect those he held dear. It was all thanks to her that he found his purpose in life. Without her he wasn't sure he would even be alive today. His greatest desire was to be beside her and lighten the weight she carried, just like she did for him.

He looked into her large, violet orbs, his throat going dry as his body seemed to move of its own accord. Just as their lips were a about to meet, an all too familiar, and all too agitated reiatsu came from the direction of the bedroom. They both flew through the slightly ajar shouji slowly, to see none other than Byakuya Kuchiki towering over Ami's sleeping form.

And without thinking, Ichigo lunged.

_**Thank you for reading! Please review! **_

_**~asm-hime  
><strong>_


	4. CHAPTER 4- COMING SOON!

Hey guys!

WOW! I honestly had no idea people were even reading this story. Seriously. I thought there was no interest and stopped writing halfway through the next chapter!

**However**, I got an email alert for a review from _Jennyanimelover_ and when I logged on to my account there were other reviews I hadn't seen before.

So, first off, an apology to all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter, and second, thank you to all those who reviewed.

I'm working on finishing the next chapter and I will have it up sometime before Saturday (hopefully). I just wanted to let you guys know so you can be all excited(maybe?) for the next installment!

So thanks again for reading and all the support :)

Love,

asm-hime


End file.
